The present invention relates to a vertically movable foam sponge cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a foam sponge cutting apparatus in which the blade strip can be kept in a vertical state when moved left and right. In addition, the interval of the working section of the blade strip can be adjusted. The foam sponge or the like can be cut into products with various irregular or curved shapes. The cutting operation is facilitated and stabilized.
In a conventional foam sponge cutting apparatus, the interval of the working section of the blade strip is constant. Consequently, when cutting a hard foam sponge, the blade strip tends to deflect and cause unplane cutting face. This is because the interval of the working section of the blade strip is too large and thus the rigidity of the blade strip is insufficient. Therefore, the blade strip may be resiliently deformed to lead to unplane cutting face. Moreover, the cutting speed is slowed down. In addition, in cutting, when it is desired to change the position of the vertical blade strip, it is necessary to drive a control mechanism to shift the large and heavy structure body. This wastes a great amount of power. Also, the blade strip replacing device includes a rotary handle for adjusting a guide wheel. It is laborious to operate such rotary handle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a vertically movable foam sponge cutting apparatus in which the blade strip can be moved left and right in a vertical state and the working bench is able to move the work piece so that the foam sponge can be cut into products with various irregular or curved shapes. Therefore, the cutting operation can be speeded to save cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above foam sponge cutting apparatus in which by means of an ascending/descending device, the interval of the working section of the vertical blade strip can be changed. Therefore, the cutting operation will not be deflected and the cutting operation is stabilized and the planarity of cutting face is enhanced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above foam sponge cutting apparatus in which by means of the pulley unit, transmission mechanisms and guide rails, the movement of the blade strip can be accomplished by reversely synchronously sliding only a few elements. Therefore, it is no more necessary to ascend or descend the entire blade strip frame body and thus the power consumption is lowered.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above foam sponge cutting apparatus on which a horizontal cutting device can be mounted at the same time.
According to the above objects, the blade turning unit movement control mechanism makes the upper and lower seat bodies of the blade turning unit are respectively synchronously moved along the linear slide bars and the guide rails of the linear slide bar seats. The two pulleys disposed on the upper and lower linear slide bars are also synchronously moved along therewith to keep the working section of the blade strip moving left and right in a vertical state. In addition, an ascending/descending device is used to change the interval of the working section of the blade strip. The blade strip deflection rectifying mechanism is able to automatically detect and rectify the deflection of the blade strip. The working bench is reciprocally linearly moved back and forth and the positions of the foam sponge and blade strip on the plane are adjusted by means of numeral control so as to cut the foam sponge into products with various irregular or curved shapes. A driving member serves to push the guide wheel to loosen the blade strip for easy replacement thereof. Therefore, the vertical cutting operation is facilitated and stabilized and the power consumption is reduced and thus the cost is lowered.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: